


Together

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy private moments after a New Year party with new friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Together

They are standing off by themselves in the porch of the village hall when midnight strikes. Crowley had drawn Aziraphale away, out of the throng of their human friends, as the hour neared.

From inside, Gavin counting down, his voice loud with drink and good humour: “Ten, nine, eight …”

And then: “Happy New Year! Happy New Year!” Friends calling out to friends, everyone full of cheer and well-meant wishes for happiness.

Crowley and Aziraphale are quiet together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Happy New Year, angel,” Crowley whispers against Aziraphale’s mouth.

“This year and every year,” Aziraphale answers him as the strains of  _ Auld Lang Syne  _ drift out into the midnight chill, sung by the many human voices of people who have become more than acquaintances, some of them, who anchor them in this place in a way they have never been anchored before.

“Shall we go back inside?”

“Shall we go home?” Crowley counters, drawing Aziraphale down the steps, along the path to the gate and the road and the way home. They’d walked, because everyone does, here, “So we can enjoy a drink”. Not that Crowley has ever worried about steering the Bentley while half-pissed, but here, they fit themselves into society in ways they never bothered with before.

Their footsteps crunch on the brittle winter grass at the edge of the road as they climb the gentle hill, hand in hand, walking slowly, no need to hurry, squinting at little against the frosty air — Crowley had taken off his glasses when they first left the revellers in the hall; he hates to look into Aziraphale’s eyes through them.

“Did you know, that song,  _ Auld Lang Syne, _ is about two old friends, long separated, catching up and renewing their acquaintance?” says Aziraphale, musing.

“Two old friends, eh?”

They walk on in silence.

“We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, 

for auld lang syne.” 

Aziraphale’s pure, lovely voice has the same effect it always has on Crowley and he blinks away the saltwater, his eyes stinging from the cold.

“Oh, my dearest heart,” says Aziraphale, noticing, and stopping, turning to Crowley and brushing the tears from his cheeks with gentle fingers.

“’S nothing,” says Crowley, catching Aziraphale’s hand to his mouth and tasting his tears there. “No, not nothing,” he amends. “Everything. It’s everything you give me, all your kindness.”

“All my love,” says Aziraphale, firmly. “And all your love, you give me, my darling.” 

And right there, by the side of a moonlit, midnight road in this place, their place, Aziraphale and Crowley embrace, and kiss, and welcome their next year. Another year added to their long, long chain of years, and a better one, always better, now they are together and unafraid.

_Prompt: Auld Lang Syne_

**Author's Note:**

> So the 31 day challenge is over. Thank you to all those who read along, if you liked these stories, do come and chat, I’d love to hear from you.   
> And I’ll have a new longfic about them stepping into the future together soon-ish.


End file.
